Baltimore City Fire Department
Department Profile The BCFD is an ISO Class 1 department and is currently comprised of the following units: * 37 Fire Stations * 32 Engine Companies * 17 Truck Companies: 14 - 100' Tractor Drawn Aerials, 3 - 100' rear mount Aerials * 3 Squad Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 2 Fireboats * 21 Full-time Advanced life support medic units * 6 Full-time Basic life support ambulances * 9 Peak time Basic life support ambulances History Baltimore's early firefighting was performed by volunteers. The various companies engaged in serious rivalries, resulting in what a Baltimore mayor termed "irregularities". For example, gangs operating out of firehouses participated in the Know-Nothing Riot of 1856. A municipal organization was established in 1859. The Great Baltimore Fire in 1904 burned for 30 hours straight and decimated a major part of central Baltimore, including over 1,500 buildings. Mutual aid companies from as far away as Washington D.C., Philadelphia and New York City were called in to assist. The fire led to uniform national standards in fire fighting equipment and protocols. As with other large fires of the time, it was a predecessor to the stringent fire codes of today. Disbanded Fire Companies Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Shop number in brackets. '1st Battalion' 'Engine 5 / Truck 3 / Medic 10' - 2120 Eastern Avenue (Fells Point) Roman Kaminski Fire Station - Built 1964 :Engine 5 (160050) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#29837-01) :Truck 3 (170304) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31360-02) :Medic 10 (110798) - 2011 International 4300 / Horton 'Engine 27 / Truck 26' - 4315 Mannasota Avenue (Mannasota Manor) Built 1935 :Engine 27 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#31359-03) :Truck 26 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (-/-/107' rear-mount aerial) (SN#31656) 'Engine 41 / Battalion 1' - 520 South Conkling Street (Highlandtown) Built 1893 :Engine 41 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#29837-03) :Battalion 1 (130701) - 2013 Ford F-350 4x4 'Engine 50 / Medic 2 / EMS 1' - 1601 Broening Highway (Broening Manor) Built 1982 :Engine 50 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/500) :Medic 2 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton :EMS 1 - 2017 Ford F-250 'Engine 51' - 646 North Highland Avenue (Monument) Built 1922 :Engine 51 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#29837-04) 'Truck 20 / Medic 20' - 5714 Eastern Avenue (Greektown) Built 1961 :Truck 20 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26505-02) :Medic 20 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton '2nd Battalion' 'Engine 6 / Truck 1 / Battalion 2 / Shift Commander / Safety Officer 2 / Medic 7 / Medic 24 / EMS Battalion Chief '- 1100 Hillen Street (Oldtown) Thomas J. Burke Fire Station - Built 1976 :Engine 6 (150035) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#29837-02) :Truck 1 (180371) - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (-/-/107' rear-mount aerial) :Truck 81 (Water Tower 1) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (SN#30322) (Ready Reserve Truck / Water Tower) :Battalion 2 - 2013 Ford F-350 4x4 :Car 5 (Shift Commander) (170669) - 2017 Ford F-250 :Safety Officer 2 - 2011 Ford Escape 4x4 :EMS Battalion Chief - 2017 Ford F-250 :Medic 7 (160768) - 2016 Ford F-550 / Horton :Medic 24 (110798) - 2011 International / Horton :Airflex 2 (150936) - 2015 Peterbilt / Pierce Air Unit (SN#28767-2) :Mobile Command Unit - 2004 Pierce Lance Command Unit :MAC 6 - 2009 Ford Escape 4x4 :Car 414 (Box 414 Association) - 2003 Chevrolet 4500 / Krammes Canteen Unit :Car 415 (Box 414 Association) - 2007 Chevrolet Suburban :Car 416 (Box 414 Association) - 1979 GMC Step Van :Car 417 (Box 414 Association) - 1993 Chevrolet / Blue Bird / 2009 Krammes rehab 'Engine 13 / Truck 16 / Medic 4 / Medic 26' - 405 McMechen Street (Greenmount) Smokestack Hardy Fire Station - Built 1963 :Engine 13 (170028) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#31359-02) :Truck 16 - 2007 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 4 - 2015 Ford F-450 / Horton :Medic 26 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton 'Engine 31 / Medic 3' - 3123 Greenmount Avenue (Waverly) Built 1901 :Engine 31 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#31359-04) :Medic 3 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton Engine 33 '- 1223 North Montford Avenue (Broadway East) ''Built 1908 :'''Engine 33 (060133) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) 'Truck 5 / Medic 16 / EMS 2' - 801 East 25th Street (Berea-Clifton) Herman Williams, Jr. Fire Station - Built 2000 :Truck 5- 2017 Pierce Enforcer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29823) :Medic 16 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton :EMS 2 - 2017 Ford F-250 '3rd Battalion' 'Engine 8 / Truck 10 / Battalion 3 / Medic 15' - 1503 West Lafayette Avenue (Sandtown / Harlem Park / Winchester) The station has the nickname Jobtown - Built 1967 :Engine 8 (170036) 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#31823) :Truck 10 - 2007 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Battalion 3 - 2013 Ford F-350 4x4 :Medic 15 - 2009 International / Horton :Decon. Unit 1 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer / ACSI 'Engine 14 / Medic 21' - 1908 Hollins Street (Hollins / Booth-Boyd) Built 1888 :Engine 14 - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :Medic 21 - 2015 Ford F-450 / Horton 'Engine 30 / Truck 8 / Medic 12' - 3220 Frederick Avenue (South Hilton) Built 1907 :Engine 30 - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :Truck 8 - 2008 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 12 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton 'Engine 36 / EMS 3' - 2249 Edmondson Avenue (Edmondson) Charles R. Thomas Fire Station - Built 1909 :Engine 36 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :EMS 3 (150662) - 2014 Ford F-150 4x4 'Engine 47' - 2608 Washington Boulevard (Morrell Park) Built 1923 :Engine 47 (130107) - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6) 'Engine 53' - 608 Swann Avenue (Edmondson Village) Built 1922 :Engine 53 - 2009 Pierce Impel (1500/500/10F) 'Engine 55 / Truck 23 / Medic 22' - 1229 Bush Street (Pigtown) Built 1923 :Engine 55 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :Truck 23 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26942-2) :Medic 22 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton '4th Battalion' 'Engine 4' /''' '''Truck 29 - 1201 East Cold Spring Lane (Cold Spring) Built 1954 :Engine 4 - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :Truck 29 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26505-01) 'Engine 21 / Truck 25' - 3724 Roland Avenue (Hampden) Built 1897 :Engine 21 - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :Truck 25 (170323) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31360-01) 'Engine 42 / Battalion 4 / Medic 6' - 4522 Harford Road (Lauraville) Built 1963 :Engine 42 - 2015 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#28771-01) :Battalion 4 - 2013 Ford F-350 4x4 :Medic 6 - 2009 International / Horton 'Engine 43 / Medic 18 / EMS 4' - 1100 Walters Avenue (Chinquapin) Built 1985 :Engine 43 - 2009 Pierce Impel (1500/500/10F) :Medic 18 - 2019 Ram 5500 / Road Rescue :EMS 4 - 2015 Ford F-250 'Engine 44 / Medic 19' - 2 Upland Road (Roland Park) Built 1895 :Engine 44 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) :Medic 19 - 2019 Ram 5500 / Road Rescue 'Squad 54 / Truck 30 / Medic 13' - 5821 Belair Road (Gardenville) Built 1956 :Squad 54 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) :Truck 30 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28763-02) :Medic 13 - 2011 International / Horton 'Engine 56' - 6512 Harford Road (Hamilton) Built 1923 :Engine 56 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 14) '5th Battalion' 'Engine 20 / Truck 18 / Medic 8' - 3130 West North Avenue (Walbrook) Built 1896 :Engine 20 (090103) - 2009 Pierce Impel (1500/500/10F) :Truck 18 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (-/-/107' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31826) :Medic 8 - 2019 Ram 5500 / Road Rescue 'Engine 29 / Medic 17' - 4312 Park Heights Avenue (Park Heights) Built 1907 :Engine 29 - 2009 Pierce Impel (1500/500/10F) :Medic 17 - 2008 International / Horton 'Squad 40 / Truck 12 / Medic 11 / Battalion 5' - 3906 Liberty Heights Avenue (Dorchester) Built 1991 :Squad 40 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (SN#32889) :Truck 12 - 2007 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 11 - 2015 Ford F-450 / Horton :Battalion 5 - 2013 Ford F-350 4x4 'Engine 45 / Medic 14' - 2700 Glen Avenue (Mount Washington) Built 1951 :Engine 45 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/500) :Medic 14 - 2015 Ford F-450 / Horton 'Engine 46 / Truck 27 / EMS 5' - 5500 Reisterstown Road (Woodmere) Built 1980 :Engine 46 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#31359-01) :Truck 27 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28763-01) :EMS 5 - 2017 Ford F-250 'Engine 52' - 3525 Woodbrook Avenue (Mondawmin) Built 1922 :Engine 52 (150048) - 2015 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#28771-02) '6th Battalion' Engine 2 - 800 Light Street (Federal Hill) Built 1920 :Engine 2 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 23, Engine 26) 'Engine 23 / Rescue 1 / Medic 1 / Medic 23 / Battalion 6 / EMS 6' - 15 South Eutaw Street (Downtown) Built 1973 :Engine 23 (080114) - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) :Rescue 1 (150075) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT walk-in heavy rescue (SN#28765) :Medic 1 - 2017 Ram 5500 / Horton :Medic 23 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton :Battalion 6 (130995) - 2014 Ford F-350 4x4 :EMS 6 '- 2017 Ford F-250 4x4 :'Airflex 1 (150935) - 2015 Peterbilt / Pierce Air Unit (SN#28767-1) :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 (150921) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :Haz-Mat. Unit 3 (Support Unit) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Omaha :SCUBA 1 - 2010 International / Hackney :Dive Rescue 1 - 2004 Ford F-350 4x4 (Ex-Hazmat Co-Ordinator) :MAC 23 - 2009 Ford Escape 4x4 :Collapse Rescue 1 - 2008 Freightliner M2 / Morgan 'Squad 26 / Truck 6 / Medic 5' - 1001 East Fort Avenue (Locus Point) :Squad 26 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#32454) :Truck 6 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26942-01) :Medic 5 - 2016 Ram 5500 4x4 / Horton Model 457 'Engine 35 / Truck 21 / Medic 9' - 430 Maude Avenue (Brooklyn) Built 1951 :Engine 35 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 51) :Truck 21 - 2007 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 9 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton 'Engine 57' - 4427 Pennington Avenue (Curtis Bay) Built 1923 :Engine 57 - 2015 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/750F) (SN#28764) 'Engine 58' - 2425 Annapolis Road (Cherry Hill) Built 1923 :Engine 58- 2015 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#28771-03) 'Fireboat Station '- 2609 Leahy Street (Fort McHenry) Built 1937 : Fireboat 1 ("John R. Frazier") - 2007 Hike Metal Products 87' (7000/-/1000F) : Fireboat 2 '("Mayor Thomas D. Alesandro, Jr.") (Reserve) - 1956 104' (12000/-/-) : '''Fire Rescue Boat 1 '- 2003 SeaArk 3010 Enforcer 30' (1500/-) : '''Fire Rescue Boat 2 - 2003 SeaArk 3010 Enforcer 30' (1500/-) Baltimore City Fire Academy :see Baltimore City Fire Academy '' Reserve Apparatus :'Reserve Rescue 1''' - 2002 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Rescue 1 (Ex-Rescue 1) (Caught fire on I-95, 01/25/2019) :Reserve Truck 34 - 2000 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 21, Truck 6) :Reserve Truck 40 - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Reserve Truck 41 - 2004 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 1) :Reserve Truck 42 - 2003 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 2) :Reserve Truck 70- 2001 Seagrave / 2012 Rehab (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 23) :Reserve Truck 84 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 2, Truck 3) :Reserve Truck 99 - 2007 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 15) :Reserve Engine 60 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 52) :Reserve Engine 61 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 42) :Reserve Engine 64 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Reserve Engine 65 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Reserve Engine 68 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 58) :Reserve Engine 87 - 1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 53, RE 69) :Reserve Engine 70 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Reserve Engine 71 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Reserve Engine 82 - 1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :Reserve Squad 85 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Squad 47) :Reserve Medic 28 (170749) - 2018 Ram 4500 / Horton :Reserve Medic 32 - 2009 International / Horton (Ex-Medic 15) :Reserve Medic 33 - 2010 International / Horton (Ex-Medic 3) :Reserve Medic 38 - 2006 Ford F-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 10) :Reserve Medic 39 - 2003 Ford F-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 13) :Reserve Medic 41 - 2008 International / Horton (Ex-Medic 5) :Reserve Medic 42 - 2002 Ford F-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 20) :Reserve Medic 44 - 2008 International / Horton (Ex-Medic 7) :Reserve Medic 52 - 2002 Ford F-450 / PL Custom :Reserve Medic 74 - 2010 International / Horton :Reserve EMS 3 - 2004 Ford F-350 / Beaverbuilt (Ex-EMS 3) :Reserve EMS 4 - 2004 Ford F-350 / Beaverbuilt (Ex-EMS 4) :Reserve Hazmat - 2006 Seagrave heavy rescue (Ex-Hazmat 1) Assignment/Station Unknown :2013 Ford F-550 / Horton (Ex-Medic 5) :2013 Ford F-550 / Horton (Ex-Medic 1) :(130754) 2013 Ford F-550 / Horton (Ex-Medic 8) :2013 Ford F-550 / Horton (Ex-Medic 18) :2005 Ford F-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 28 Medic 15) :2015 Ford F-450 / Horton (Ambulance 25) :2015 Ford F-450 / Horton (Ambulance 26) :2015 Ford F-450 4x4 :2013 Ford F-550 / Horton (Ex-Medic 14) :2012 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-EMS 4, EMS 5) :2012 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-EMS 5) :2012 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-EMS 2) :2011 International 4300 / Horton (Ex-Medic 11) :2011 International 4300 / Horton (Ex-Medic 4) :2011 International 4300 / Horton (Ex-Medic 21) :2007 Dodge Durango (Ex-EMS Battalion Chief) :2007 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 26) :2007 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 3, Ex-Truck 15) :2006 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 5) :2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 23, Ex-Squad 26) :2006 International / PL Custom (Ex-Airflex 1) :2006 International / PL Custom (Ex-Airflex 2) :2005 Pierce Lance Heavy Rescue (250/200) (Ex-DC Capitol Police) (Hazmat 2) :2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 27) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 27) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 46) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Squad 40) :(030030) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 13) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 31) :(30029) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 30, Engine 5) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 51) :2002 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 25) :2000 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 35) :2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 41) :2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 57) :2000 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 15, Truck 30) :Hazmat Co-Ordinator 1 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 :Hazmat Co-Ordinator 2 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 :Hazmat Co-Ordinator 3 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 :Hazmat 9 - 2010 Maritime 23' Rescue Boat 150HP :ASAP 1 - 2007 Polaris 6x6 :ASAP 2 - 2007 Polaris 6x6 :ASAP 3 - 2007 Polaris 6x6 :Rehab 1 - 1990 Flexible Bus (Ex-MTA) :Medic 27 - 2003 Ford F-450 / PL Custom :Special Events Medic 55 - 2008 International / Horton (Ex-Squad Med 54) :Medic 61 - 2006 Ford F-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Squad Medic 11) :Medic 62 - 2008 International / Horton (Ex-Medic 16) :Medic 72 - 2002 Ford F-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 2) :Medical Supply 1 - 2014 Ford Transit :Fire Supply 2 - 2012 Ford Transit :Fire Supply 3 - 2009 Chevrolet 3500 HD Stake Body :Fire Supply 4 - 2009 Ford E-350 / Legget&Platt :SOC 1 - 1988 Grumman / Olsen (Ex-Scuba Unit) :Tank Wagon 1 - 1986 International CO1950 / Techweld (3200usg fuel) :Radio Shop 2 - 2009 Ford E-250 Van :Hazmat Trailer 1 - 2010 Wells Cargo Trailer :Hazmat Gator Trailer - 2010 Wells Cargo trailer :Compressor 185 - 1996 Leroi Trailer :IT 5 - 2004 Ford F-450 / Beaverbuilt (Ex-EMS 5) :Arson Task Force 1 - 2000 Ford E-350 / PL Custom (Ex-Ambulance 45) :Antique - 1944 Mack L (750/250) (Ex-Engine 24) Upcoming Deliveries Retired Apparatus :2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 30, Reserve 68) :1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 20, Reserve 61) :1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 43, Reserve 60) :1996 Simon-Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 18) :1993 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1992 International / Betton (Ex-Hazmat 1, Hazmat 2) :1990 Sutphen pumper (1000/500) :1990 Boston Whaler fire/rescue boat (1000/-) (Ex-Fire/Rescue Boat 2) (Retired 2003) :1990 Pierce Lance (1500/750) (Ex-Bowie Volunteer Fire Department) :1990 Pierce Lance (1500/750) (Ex-Bowie Volunteer Fire Department) :1988 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1987 Spartan / FMC pumper (1000/500) :1987 KME 1871-WA / LTI quint (1500/400/75' rear-mount) (Sold to Port Huron Township :Fire Department) :1982 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Red Lion, PA) :1982 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1981 Mack CF / Baker / American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Dover Fire Department (Delaware)) :1981 Hahn / LTI / 1992 Pierce (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Waldorf, MD) :1978 Seagrave / 1994 Flamesco (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1974 Seagrave / 1991 Interstate rehab (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-New York City Fire Department, Ex-Hyattsville Fire Department, Ex-Riviera Beach Fire Company (Maryland)) :1973 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1960 Jakobson Shipyard 85' fireboat (6000/-) (Ex-Engine 48 ("August Emrich")) (Retired 2002) :1960 Jakobson Shipyard 85' fireboat (6000/-) (Ex-Engine 16 ("P.W. Wilkinson")) (Retired 2002) :1960 Jakobson Shipyard 85' fireboat (6000/-) (Ex-Fireboat 2, Engine 39 ("Mayor J. Harold Grady")) (Retired 2006, sold 2008) Station Map External Links *Baltimore Fire Department *Baltimore City Firefighters (IAFF Local 734) Category:Maryland Category:Maryland departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus